


say the wrong thing

by hieroglyphica



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, a whore, completely OOC, handjobs, im sorry, sakuya voice what if i was, u know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphica/pseuds/hieroglyphica
Summary: pwp. im in pain.yeah im sorry
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	say the wrong thing

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry im sorry im sorry im s

All Masumi had remembered saying was a simple,

“Suck my dick, Sakuya.”

Sakuya had blinked, stared, and dropped to his knees.

All the irritation and annoyance he felt was quickly replaced by heat and confusion. Sakuya was cute, Masumi couldn’t deny that, but having his face so close to his crotch after he had just insulted him was a little unsettling. Even moreso, Sakuya’s eyes blinked up at him with (feigned) ignorance, his lips puffed out and pouty.

“Like this?” Sakuya hummed, slowly unzipping Masumi’s pants. Masumi blinked, barely registering what was happening, until Sakuya had Masumi’s pants unzipped. 

“S-Sakuya?!“

“Shhh, Masumi-kun! I get it. You have a lot of pent up stress, so let me help you out, okay?” Sakuya beamed - a smile so innocent, in contrast to what Sakuya was implying he was going to do. It made Masumi’s heart jump into his throat. He felt heat pool at the bottom of his gut, and Sakuya was nuzzling at his crotch.

What the fuck.

Sakuya mouthed at his boxers, licking up his dick and Masumi found himself biting at his lip.  _ So cute, _ Masumi thought, stifling a moan. Sakuya was making sloppy noises, too, moaning and Masumi could hear his tongue, his wet mouth…

Masumi shivered, imagination conjuring the image of Sakuya with his cock down his throat.  _ That was actually going to happen _ , he realized,  _ because of some dumb shit I said - _ Sakuya pulled his boxers over his cock, careful not to pull it the wrong way. Masumi could feel the breeze on it, shivering at how exposed he now felt.

His dick was half-hard already - Sakuya’s smile up at Masumi wasn’t helping in any way either. Cute and innocent, even when his fingers were tracing the head of his dick. Sparks of pleasure ran up his body at how  _ gentle _ his touch was. Masumi moaned, hips involuntarily thrusting upwards-

“Masumi-kun, I  _ said _ I was going to take care of you, so don’t move, okay?” 

“Gh… It’s not…”

Sakuya’s grin was radiant, but not enough for how Sakuya’s hands wrapped around him. Soft and fast, he rubbed his cock, Masumi’s back arching - he felt warm, he felt so  _ good-  _

“A-ah - ah, Sakuya -you feel so good -“

Warm and wet and hot, Sakuya looked focused on the matter at hand, moving to the head of his cock. Spreading the already-forming precum around his dick, Masumi found himself arching, dirtied and pleasured by his own precum as Sakuya continued to jerk him off. With a whine, Masumi found himself growing closer and closer-

“Nngh, I-I-“

“Are you going to cum, Masumi-kun?”

With the way Sakuya said something so  _ dirty,  _ Masumi almost found himself at the edge.

“Gh, y-yes- It feels so-“

Sakuya pulled his hands off of him. With a whine, Masumi moved his hands towards him, desperate to cum, but Sakuya smacked his hands away. Sighing, Sakuya tutted at him. 

“Be patient,” Sakuya licked his lips, tongue kissing the tip of his cock. Masumi groaned, putting his hands behind him to balance himself. He found himself backed up against the wall as Sakuya licked up his head, sloppy kisses making him twitch and shiver. Sakuya was almost animated, moving his head and tongue along Masumi’s member, noises coming from the back of his throat like he was  _ enjoying this.  _ Masumi swallowed, studying Sakuya’s expression, attempting to ignore the rising heat in his body.

He really didn’t want to cum before he could experience the full thing.

Sakuya looked focused, red-faced, lips puffy and he was  _ drooling.  _ His mouth felt and looked so wet, and Masumi couldn’t keep himself from moaning loudly at the sight of Sakuya so excited for  _ him.  _ Panting, Sakuya looked like he was devouring a delicious meal. 

He stopped licking him up - much to Masumi’s chagrin. However, Sakuya positioned himself in front of Masumi’s cock, a bit of his tongue poking out. Masumi felt his cock twitch, more precum dripping from anticipation - Sakuya looked absolutely enrapturing. 

“U-um, Masumi-kun…” Cute, so cute - his body heated up at the sound of his voice, at how his voice was stained with  _ lust.  _ “Did my mouth feel okay?”

“Nn… Sakuya, what the hell are you asking me that for? I-it felt good, so h-hurry up-“

Sakuya’s soft smile before he took him in did  _ nothing  _ to prepare himself for how good his mouth would feel around his cock. Wet heat, his tongue wrapped around him, Masumi squeezed his eyes shut. His senses felt like they were on fire.

Sakuya’s head bobbed up and down, eyes half lidded,  _ moaning  _ around him. Each sound sent vibrations up his spine, jolts of pleasure that threatened to make Masumi collapse. It drove him insane, as Sakuya continued to go faster and faster. 

With the gentle, caring eyes of his spring troupe leader, Sakuya took him in all the way, tears forming in his eyes. And  _ fuck- _

_ Fuck,  _ Masumi had to bite his fist to stifle a moan, as Sakuya made a sound in his throat and kept bobbing his head and Masumi felt like he was on fire. Full of pleasure and numbing bliss, Masumi’s eyes squeezed shut. A moan tore through him as white hot pleasure raced through him, spreading across his entire body. He felt so  _ good,  _ and his cock throbbed, and Sakuya wouldn’t stop teasing him with his tongue. It drove him insane, and Sakuya’s hums on his cock pushed him over the edge, and all Masumi could see was pure white.

Sakuya kept his head on his cock, drinking him up. He could  _ feel  _ Sakuya swallow down his cum, blissful. Masumi shuddered, whimpering. He was inside Sakuya - and something in him tingled at how Sakuya opened his mouth and showed Masumi the cum inside. Masumi let out a high pitched whine, seeing Sakuya whine in turn and swallow it all with a pleasured expression. 

He looked like it tasted  _ delicious.  _

“Hnn.. What the…  _ fuck _ was that?”

Sakuya stuck his fingers in his mouth, licking them off. Masumi found his stomach flipping at the sight, heat rising to his face - Sakuya seemed to be enjoying his taste a little too much.

“Huh? Did you not like it…?” He sounded so disappointed - 

“N-No, of course I liked it… I-I just - where did you- why did you-?”

Sakuya giggled, tongue sticking out on the corner of his mouth. Masumi’s eyes couldn’t help but follow it - it was the same tongue that was just licking him up so eagerly…

“Well, it’s my job as spring troupe leader to help my troupe members in need, isn’t it?” Sakuya chirped, giving Masumi a wink before getting up. Masumi was sure his face was fiery red, standing up to give Masumi a kiss on the cheek.    
  
He felt like he was going insane.

"Masumi-kun, don't go telling people to suck your dick, it's rude…" Sakuya pouted, pulling away from Masumi - Masumi snorted, frowning back at him. Sakuya had just sucked him off, and now-

"Shut up."   
  
Sakuya laughed, wrapping Masumi in his arms, nuzzling his neck. Masumi felt warm, too warm, scoffing and looking away.

" _ Next time you act so rude, I won't be so nice. _ " Sakuya hummed, nipping at his ears, before pushing off. Masumi felt chills run down his spine - he wondered what it'd feel like if Sakuya… Sakuya nuzzled into his neck one more time, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body, and his face was probably the color of spaghetti sauce. Sakuya beamed at Masumi, before spinning around - Masumi blinked, eyes following his form before he ran off.

"I've gotta help Tenma-kun out with something now, so I'll see you later!" 

…

...Masumi felt a little jealous of Tenma as Sakuya ran off with a cheerful smile on his face. 

Ah…

_ What the fuck? _


End file.
